


Mountain Side

by Olos



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olos/pseuds/Olos
Summary: Although we had yet out mission, we sat a while, and rested.





	Mountain Side

We sit upon the mountainside for midday’s rest.  
The slope to the green valley below is steep, but we don’t care.  
We look down, to the river, a small silver ribbon, and talk.

He hands me a hunk of bread and some cheese,  
“I’m afraid you’ve got the end of the loaf, brother.”I laugh,  
“It’s better this way! Look and see.”I tear a hole in the bread, widening it,  
and stick the cheese inside.  
“Clever, but will it fit in your mouth?”  
I endeavor, and so it does, but not before I look a fool with my cheeks stuffed full.

Father would not approve, but we do not care.

For now, on our midday’s break, we talk and laugh,  
and though we carry on to our mission not yet complete,  
we sit upon the mountain with little care  
and rest.


End file.
